In the past, Government installations, in particular, military bases, for example, have had Ground Water Treatment Plants (GWTP). Common to this type of plants which are installed at numerous other facilities and industrial operations is the use of incinerators to burn the petrochemical contaminants after they have been separated from the ground water. The combustion process is energy intensive and uses natural gas and contributes to the pollution of the atmosphere by expelling carbon dioxide and nitrogen oxides. One alternate means is the use of catalysts which are expensive and subject to poisoning and without added gas scrubbers they pollute the atmosphere. Efforts have been in progress for technology improvements and alternatives, however, these efforts have been directed into very intensive and sophisticated treatment processes.